Défis d'Aventures - Vingt-deuxième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la vingt-deuxième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 février au 28 mars. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous dans le vingt-deuxième recueil des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel du sujet:

Ce mois-ci, nous vous proposons d'écrire une scène de la vie quotidienne des Aventuriers. Parlez-nous de ces moments plats et vides où ils rangent le campement, font la cuisine, voyagent sur une route vide dénuée d'intérêt.


	2. Participation de SiriaG

Pour ce nouveau mois des Défis d'Aventures, voici un petit texte sur nos légendaires aventuriers, qui se retrouvent face à une épreuve qu'ils n'avaient probablement jamais connue: l'Ennui. Installez-vous confortablement, prenez un thé aux fruits rouge, et appréciez ce moment de lecture !

* * *

Nos cinq aventuriers étaient sur une nouvelle aventure. Ils s'attendaient à tout, à des combats épiques, de long trajets parsemés d'embûches, de nouvelles rencontres inoubliables. En revanche, ils ne s'attendait pas à devoir traverser une plaine complètement déserte. Pas la moindre structure, pas le moindre arbre, le moindre animal à perte de vue, c'était un désert, mais sans le sable et la chaleur écrasante. Le groupe semblait bien supporter l'ennui. Il, semblait, le tenir. En réalité, leurs esprits divaguaient pour échapper à ce silence total et ce calme qui pourrait en ennuyer plus d'un. Aucune parole ne s'échangeait, l'ambiance était au point mort. Avant d'arriver à leur destination, ils avaient encore plusieurs heures de marche, ou de cheval pour Théo et B.O.B. Pour tenter de sauver le groupe d'un ennui mortel, Mani dit quelque chose, dans l'espoir de susciter une réaction de qui que ce soit.

«Hé les gars ! Euh . . . Qu'est-ce qui est petit, vert, qui monte et qui descend ?»

Les autres aventuriers tournèrent leurs regards vers lui, attendant la réponse à la devinette.

«Grunlek qui perd le contrôle de son grappin !» Dit-il, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Après quelques secondes de silence total, l'attention générale revint sur la route qui se trouvait devant eux. L'Elfe était triste du flop monumental de sa blague, mais au moins il a essayé.  
Plusieurs minutes sont passées, et personne n'a tenté de faire une autre blague. D'un autre côté, il était quasiment sûr et certain que Mani tenterait de nouveau de faire rire le groupe avec une autre de ses devinettes foireuses. Chacun cherchait alors un sujet de conversation, pour ne pas avoir à en entendre une. Théo ne chercha pas compliqué, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

«On est bientôt arrivé ? Je me fais chier et y a que de la cambrousse ici.»

«On arrivera lorsque tu auras appris à être patient.» Répondit Bob.

«Je veux une réponse en durée.» Rétorqua le Paladin.

«Mets-toi un bâton dans le fondement, tourne trois fois sur toi-même en récitant l'alphabet à l'envers de l'envers, et peut-être que ton Dieu te répondra.»

Théo eût un moment d'absence, où son esprit fit un tour complet pour décider du sort à donner à cette hérésie pour avoir osé les insultés, lui et son Dieu. En parallèle, Shin, Grunlek et Mani ricanèrent dans leur coin, désormais habitués à ces scènes de ménage quotidiennes entre l'Inquisiteur et le Pyromage. La sentence trouvée, Théo poussa B.O.B avec une seule main, en y mettant de sa force, et étant donné que le Demi-Diable n'avait pas la condition physique pour y résister, il tomba de Brasier et s'étala face contre terre. Tandis que le Mage se relevait et époussetait sa tenue, le Paladin continuait d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, le visage aussi expressif que celui d'une pierre.

«Tu l'as cherché celle-la.» Dit Grunlek avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien si c'est toujours aussi drôle de l'énerver.» Dit B.O.B, d'un air fier.

«Un jour il te cassera un bras et t'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer.» Ajouta Shinddha en avançant également comme si de rien n'était.

«Et il n'aura que sa Psyché pour me soigner et réparer son acte.»

Le trio rigola un peu, tandis que le Pyromage remontait sur son destrier de flammes. Soudain, Mani qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses cheveux, dit quelque chose.

«Vous savez pas où est Nina ? Je la cherche partout mais je la trou-»

«TA MERE ! BARRE TOI DE MES CHEVEUX ! ARAIGNEE DE MES DEUX !» Hurla Théo au loin.

Le sang de l'Elfe ne fit qu'un tour, avant qu'il ne coure vers la position de l'Inquisiteur, qui était en train de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux tel un fou. En même temps, il y a longtemps, il avait failli mourir à cause du poison d'une araignée, et dans cette même période il en avait croisé sans doute une bonne trentaine au total, à la longue, il était sans doute devenu un peu arachnophobe. Le comportement erratique de Théo impacta aussi Lumière, qui n'était pas habituée à le voir dans cet état là. Dans la panique, elle se cabra et hennît brusquement. Le cavalier, trop occupé à s'énerver, n'eût pas le temps de réagir ou de se cramponner à quoi que ce soit, ce qui le fit tomber au sol sur le dos. Quand Mani arriva, en plus du Paladin au sol et de Lumière nerveuse, il vit une araignée sortir de la tignasse de l'Inquisiteur. La petite bête se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers le voleur, qui se baissa pour la laisser monter dans sa main. Quand et comment avait-elle réussit à se nicher dans les cheveux de Théo ? Là était toute la question, et le télékinésiste n'en avait aucune stricte idée.

«Allez allez, c'est fini. Le vilain tueur de petites filles te fera plus de mal. Avec tonton Mani t'a rien à craindre.» Dit-il, en caressant l'araignée et en lui faisant des papouilles.

Théo lui était encore énervé à cause de son hystérie passagère. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, écraser ce fichu arachnide, mais vu que c'était la bestiole de Mani, il ne pouvait pas, elle était sous protection. Pour le moment.

«La prochaine fois, ton poux, tu le mets en cage !» Dit-il à l'Elfe, qui ne l'écoutait pas. «Et la p'tite fille n'est pas morte.»

Lumière s'approcha de Théo, et frotta sa tête contre son visage, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir perdu son sang froid et de s'être cabrée ainsi. Attendri par cela, le Paladin caressa le chanfrein de sa jument.  
B.O.B, Grunlek et Shinddha arrivèrent et virent cette scène de tendresse, une chose plutôt rare, surtout venant de ce fou furieux qu'était l'Inquisiteur, qui se montrait capable de témoigner de l'affection envers un être vivant autre que lui-même. Le Pyromage sentit Wilfrid bouger dans son sac, et en effet, le chat venait de sortir sa tête pour prendre un peu l'air suite à sa longue sieste. Toujours aussi gaga des chats qu'il était, il le prit dans ses mains, et à la manière de Mani, le caressa et lui fit plein de papouilles. Le chaton ne fit que lui rendre la pareille en ronronnant autant qu'il le pouvait, et bien sûr en étant toujours aussi mignon. Ce comportement s'étendit au Nain, qui se mit également à couvrir Eden d'amour, et la louve ne s'en plaignait pas.  
Au milieu de tout ça, Shinddha restait là, les bras le long du corps, à la fois triste et confus. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que tout le monde témoigne de l'affection envers leurs animaux en même temps. Que ce soit Mani dans son coin ou B.O.B de son côté, il pouvait faire avec, mais là, c'était ses quatre coéquipiers en même temps, ce qui était une première. Il ne voulait pas vraiment les rejoindre dans leur festival de l'amour envers les animaux, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait un peu seul, sans animal de compagnie à câliner. On lui dirait sans doute qu'il avait Icy, mais pour lui, elle valait bien plus que cela, elle n'était pas une simple bestiole. De plus, entre un animal réel et une invocation, il y avait une nette différence, et le lien n'était pas vraiment le même. En soupirant, il reprit la route, sans attendre que ses amis sortent de leur instant d'Amoureux des Animaux Anonymes.

Au moins, il y a eu un peu de divertissement durant ce trajet qui, au début, s'annonçait long et ennuyeux à mourir.


	3. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec !_

_Je vous propose une petite balade en forêt avec nos aventuriers/tenanciers préférés. Je remercie les gens qui ont participé à mon sondage sur Twitter : sans vous, je serais encore coincée devant ma page blanche... _  
_Voici donc un petit texte, que j'ai essayé de rendre poétique. n_n'_

_A bientôt !_

* * *

Nous sommes au printemps dans la plaine des Grands Jours. Tous les tenanciers du Repos du Guerrier sont partis vers la forêt. Tous ? Non. Un pyromage récalcitrant et obstiné est resté à l'auberge, prétextant que le pollen et les insectes auraient raison de lui.

Ainsi, tandis que Bob et Gérard l'araignée profitent de leur doux confort, le reste du groupe, mené par Grunlek, progresse vers les bois. Le nain est heureux de partir explorer les environs. Il y voit une excellente occasion de guetter le danger que les habitants du coin redoutent tant, en ce moment. Derrière lui, Shin et Mani se fichent bien des préoccupations de leur ami. Ils avancent doucement, main dans la main, heureux de partager un moment de calme qui change de l'ordinaire. Enfin, Théo, en retrait, chevauche Lumière, qui a bien besoin de se dégourdir les sabots. L'éclectique bande serpente entre les arbres, délaisse les chemins proprement tracés. Ils regardent, écoutent, cueillent parfois une herbe ou une fleur. Théo veut chasser. Grunlek l'en dissuade. La forêt est paisible, inutile de la troubler.

Aucun monstre en vue, aucun danger imminent ne trouble la marche. Le nain se dit que, peut-être, les gens du coin se trompent. Personne ne risque rien, ici. Tout est normal. On entend l'herbe crisser sous les bottes. Des rossignols rossignolent et des roitelets zinzibulent. Le vent dans les feuilles donne un rythme. Parfois, un coucou coucoule, ponctue la symphonie de la nature apaisée. Cette douce cacophonie trouve un écho dans le cœur des promeneurs. Les uns croient y entendre la chaleur de souvenirs éteints. Les autres goûtent la nostalgie de leurs anciennes marches infinies. Certains, peut-être, sont émus, mais ne se l'expliquent pas. Ils aiment juste être là.

Ils esquivent les ronces, progressent parmi les racines. Le paysage défile, toujours semblable, jamais identique. Ils passent devant un petit étang où s'ébrouent des poules d'eau. Ils découvrent des arbres centenaires. La majesté des lieux éblouit. Même Théo en est surpris. C'est donc ça, la beauté ? Comment a-t-il fait pour ne jamais la remarquer ?

Dans une ancienne vie, tous ont traversé de nombreux bois. Coupé leurs arbres, brûlé leurs branches. Se sont réfugiés sous leurs cimes. Ont mangé leurs fruits, pillé leurs graines. Traqué leurs habitants. Aujourd'hui, ils marchent. Sans un mot. Ils s'oublient et veulent se faire oublier au milieu des chênes, des pins, des bouleaux. Ils se sentent bien, entiers, mais si petits. Cette escapade nécessaire les ressource. Ils sont vivants. Heureux. Ils font partie du monde.

Pendant ce temps, seul, à l'auberge, Bob lutte pour sa survie. Les monstres sont là. Ses amis sont loin. Le mage ne sait pas si le sang qui macule ses robes est le sien.


	4. Participation de Hykus

Salut

Voici ma participation à ce défi, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi et d'ailleurs le thème n'est que partiellement respecté (pour les moments plats et vides, on repassera). Si vous avez des suggestions d'améliorations, je suis preneuse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shin est en haut d'un arbre et scrute le ciel, il annonce à ses camarades qui l'attendent en bas.

\- On devrait monter le camp, vu l'état du ciel il risque de pleuvoir et j'aimerais être déjà installé quand l'orage nous tombera dessus.

\- T'es sûr Shin ? répondit une voix bourrue.

\- Certains Théo. Il y a une grotte, à une demi-heure de marche, je pense. On devrait pouvoir l'atteindre avant la pluie si on se dépêche.

\- Mais ça va... on n'est pas pressé; la nuit est encore loin. Et puis, au pire, ce n'est pas quelques gouttes qui vont nous tuer, râla Théo.

\- C'est une tempête qui arrive, pas une petite averse, rétorqua Shin une fois au sol, vu la quantité d'eau qui risque de tomber, le chemin risque de devenir impraticable très vite.

Les aventuriers repartirent donc rapidement après à cette discussion. Shin menait la marche, étant le seul à connaître la direction à prendre. Théo le suivait, prêt à attaquer au moindre signe de dangers, Bob et Grunlek fermaient la marche, eux aussi sur la défensive. Après tout, la forêt grouillait d'araignée et de monstre en tout genre, il fallait donc rester prudent. À leur grand soulagement, ils atteignirent la grotte avant la pluie et sans croiser d'ennemies.

Ils posèrent les affaires dans l'entrée, et après une brève discussion, décidèrent de faire deux groupes. Théo et Bob partirent explorer la caverne afin de vérifier qu'aucune bestiole ou bandit ne vivait à l'intérieur. Ils trouvèrent les restes d'une tanière d'un ours, elle semblait assez ancienne. Sur le chemin du retour, ils débattirent violemment. Théo ne souhaitait pas rester là car l'ours pourrait revenir, alors que Bob refusait de sortir sous la pluie, il faisait suffisamment froid pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être mouillé en prime. Le mage finit par proposer un compromis, ils pourraient demander à Shin de vérifier la tanière, il serait sûrement capable de dater un peu plus précisément son abandon.

Pendant ce temps, Shin et Grunlek ressortirent pour récupérer du bois. Ils faisaient des allers-retours aux abords de la caverne afin de pouvoir se mettre rapidement à l'abri en cas de pluie et ne pas mouiller tous le bois. D'un coup, l'atmosphère changea le vent se leva et l'air s'alourdit, ils rentrèrent rapidement avec un dernier chargement de bois. À peine furent-ils entrés dans la grotte que la pluie se mit à tomber. Comme pré senti par Shin, ce n'était pas la petite bruine habituelle de cette saison, mais un véritable mur d'eau, on n'y voyait pas à dix mètres. Les deux compagnons étaient bien contents d'être à l'abri.

Théo et Bob revinrent à ce moment là et au vu du déluge à l'extérieur Théo se résolut vite à rester ici. Shin confirma facilement que l'abandon de la tanière était très ancien, mais ils décidèrent tout de même de monter la garde toute la nuit. Une fois ceci décidé, ils commencèrent à installer leur camp.

Grâce au bois ramassé par ses amis Bob put rapidement monter le foyer. Il eut cependant des difficultés à rendre le feu autonome à cause du vent qui s'engouffrait dans leur grotte. Il fit donc un petit feu, tout juste suffisant pour cuisiner mais au moins il était à abriter grâce à la barricade bricolée par Grunlek avec leurs sacs. Ce dernier était venu au secours du pyromage voyant celui-ci se battre contre les courants d'air alors qu'il commençait à sortir ses ustensiles et les provisions pour le repas. Shin installait les couchages autour du feu tandis que Théo s'occupait de lumière, il posa d'ailleurs sa selle dans le prolongement de la protection du feu.

Grunlek étant le seul à savoir cuisiner correctement, il se chargeait toujours de la préparation des repas. Il était aidé alternativement d'un trois autres, il appela Shin dont c'était le tour. Ce dernier râla un peu, mais céda rapidement contre la promesse d'une pomme. Pendant ce temps, Bob s'installa sur sa couche et griffonnait sur son carnet, probablement pour préparer leur nouvelle mission. Théo de son côté se reposait pour être frais et disponible pour le premier tour de garde.

Le repas fut rapidement prêt grâce à la prévoyance du nain et tout le monde passa à table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de leur future mission ils avaient été mandatés par le Duc Ragnar pour assurer l'éducation de son fils. Les aventuriers avaient été surpris par cette requête, mais le Duc les avait rapidement convaincus en vantant leurs qualités telles que l'ouverture d'esprit, leur grande connaissance pratique du monde et aussi en leur promettant une coquette récompense. Dehors la tempête faisait rage, en plus du vent et de la pluie on entendait maintenant le tonnerre et les éclaires. Les quatre compagnons étaient bien contents d'être à l'abri, même si Théo refusait catégoriquement de le reconnaître et maintenait qu'ils auraient pu avancer plus dans la journée. Dès la fin du repas, le guerrier prit son tour de garde.

Si Grunlek et Shin se couchèrent rapidement, Bob continua ses recherches. Il voulait établir un programme pour Vendis, le fils du Duc, il réfléchissait à ce qui serai intéressant de lui enseigner et prenait des notes. Il finit par s'endormir sur son travail, l'encrier ouvert et son précieux cahier exposé à l'humidité ambiante. En remarquant cela Théo leva les yeux au ciel, " Certaines choses ne changerons jamais " murmura-t-il, il se rapprocha de son ami, récupéra délicatement son carnet et sa plume, ferma le pot et rangea le tout dans le sac du pyromage. Théo retourna à sa méditation, c'était sa manière de monter la garde cela lui permettait d'être attentif à son environnement. Il était assis en tailleur, le dos bien droit, les paumes posées sur ses genoux sa respiration était lente et profonde.

Quelques heures plus tard, le guerrier sortit de sa transe sa garde était finie, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il lui fallut un instant pour prendre conscience à nouveau de son environnement, il se releva et alla réveiller Grunlek qui devait prendre le tour suivant. Il marcha un peu dans le camp le temps que son camarade émerge pleinement. Il était un homme d'action et l'immobilité lui pesait alors il aimait prendre le temps de se dégourdir les jambes avant l'aller se coucher. Il fut interrompu par une main se posant sur son bras et un murmure :

\- Je suis prêt, tu peux y aller. Quelque chose à signaler ?

\- Non Grun, tout est calme. Bon; sauf le temps dehors, ajouta Théo avec une grimace en regardant dehors, mais on s'en fiche pour l'instant.

\- Parfait, j'espère que ça va se calmer, sinon on risque de ne pas pouvoir voyager demain.

\- On s'en sortira.

Le ton de Théo était ferme et résolu, ils voyageraient demain quoiqu'il arrive. Sur ces mots, il rejoint sa couche pour un repos bien mérité.

Grunlek lui avait l'air soucieux, le Duc Ragnar était un bon ami et arriver en retard était délicat, mais voyager par ce temps n'était pas raisonnable. " On verra bien demain ", se dit-il. Puis il s'installa pour veiller.

Son tour de garde se passa sans accroc, mais l'intempérie ne faiblissait toujours pas. En réveillant Shin, l'ingénieur était inquiet les chemins seraient probablement impraticables à cause de la boue, ils risquaient de se perdre vu la faible visibilité et ils ne pourraient repérer les dangers, probablement nombreux au cœur de la forêt.

Une fois l'archer bien réveillé, il remarqua le trouble de Grunlek. Le benjamin tenta de rassurer son aîné, après tout ils étaient habitués aux conditions difficiles, ils étaient quatre et pourraient s'entraider. De même, le Duc connaissait leur condition d'aventurier, au vu des circonstances il comprendrait qu'ils aient un ou deux jours de retard.

Shin fut soulagé en entendant le nain s'endormir enfin, un peu apaiser. Il put ainsi surveiller le camp l'esprit tranquille. Vers le milieu de son tour, il vit une silhouette s'approcher de leur grotte. L'archer cristallisa une flèche et attrapa son arc, posé juste à côté de lui. Puis il reconnut Éden il poussa un soupir, de soulagement et de déception mêlés. Il n'y avait pas de danger réel, mais il entretenait une relation conflictuelle avec la louve. Elle rentra dans la grotte et se secoua, juste à côté de l'archer qui râla dans sa barbe " Sale cabot ". La louve parcourut le camp du regard puis repéra son ami nain et voulut s'installer près de lui.

Malheureusement, elle était aussi tout contre Bob qui se réveilla rapidement à cause du froid et de l'humidité dans son dos. Après quelques instants passés à reprendre ses esprits, il remarqua l'intruse et la poussa elle grogna un peu, mais s'installa plus loin.

Bob remarqua la flaque aux pieds de Shin et fit rapidement le lien entre celle-ci, l'air furieux de son ami et l'arrivée de la louve trempée. Il se moqua discrètement de lui tout en pestant contre la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Avant de se rendormir, Bob nota que ses affaires étaient rangées, en ordre, dans son sac, alors qu'il était persuadé de s'être endormi en travaillant. Il marmonna un remerciement pour son camarade ayant rangé son précieux carnet et se rendormit.

Il ne put se reposer bien longtemps, car son tour arriva rapidement après. Il nota une accalmie de la tempête, mais le temps restait tout de même très mauvais. Certes la visibilité était bien meilleure, le brouillard s'était levé, la pluie était moins épaisse, mais elle demeurait continue, les violentes rafales rafraîchissant encore l'air déjà peu clément de ce début d'automne. Sa garde se passa sans accrocs, quelques animaux curieux tentèrent de s'approcher de la grotte, mais de petites flammèches au bout du bâton suffirent à les décourager.

Au petit matin, le mage réveilla ses camarades et quand Théo annonça sa ferme intention de reprendre la route Bob protesta vivement, il n'allait pas voyager par ce temps ! Cependant, il se vit rapidement contraint par l'inquisiteur et le nain impossible d'arriver en retard. Le voyage serait certes inconfortable, mais pas dangereux. Ils partirent rapidement, les chemins étant beaucoup trop boueux pour les chevaux, ils se déplacèrent à pied, s'enfonçant régulièrement rendant leur progression très fatigante.

En milieux de journée ils sortirent enfin de la forêt, Bob invoqua immédiatement Brasier et se mit en selle accompagné de Shin. Les deux autres montèrent sur Lumière et ils purent enfin avancer à une allure raisonnable. Il restait une petite bruine, mais les bourrasques s'étaient finalement calmées. Ils chevauchèrent d'un bon pas, ayant hâte d'arriver pour se mettre au sec et lorsque la ville fut en vue ils accélérèrent encore. Éden les quitta à l'entrée de la ville et Bob préféra révoquer sa monture.

Ils furent accueillis par des valets qui les firent entrer et l'un d'eux emmena Lumière à l'écurie. Ils attendirent quelques instants dans un petit salon avant que le Duc n'arrive et les saluts " Ha, vous voilà aventurier ! Vous êtes bien brave pour voyager par ce temps, venez donc au coin du feu vous réchauffer. Nous pourrons y discuter des détails de votre mission "


End file.
